


到宇宙去吧

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: “那你带我一起吧，”他拉住姜贤求的手。“我也想到宇宙去看看。”
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 4





	到宇宙去吧

真的只是朋友吗。  
李寄旭和他的其他朋友之间好像都不是这样熟络起来的。

也许是大家都有过的一段时期。不知道在担心些什么，自己最珍贵的东西只想藏起来留给未来、或者就干脆放置在电脑硬盘里发霉。李寄旭也是一样，高中入学之前，他以“那样就失去意义了”为由，从来不把自己写的歌放到任何网站、也不给任何人听。初中时有一个要好的朋友知道他能写，但到头来也没听过一次。  
“所以你想去什么社团？”  
“我们学校这么小能有什么社团…我应该是去学校的band吧。”  
初中结业前那周，音乐老师还特地嘱咐李寄旭说如果高中要进乐队的话一定要选个好的进：“毕竟现在他们别的都不缺，基本只缺贝斯手。你这么强的水平去个一般的，真的很浪费啊。”  
“那你就不用担心了，”李寄旭双手交叉顶在头后，听着朋友的话飘进夏末摇晃的热空气和他的耳朵里，“听说你们学校乐队还挺厉害的。好像有个吉他手在校外都很有名…诶，寄旭你不知道吗？”  
完全不知道。李寄旭对他即将进入的高中的具体细节一概不了解。  
高中入学前的最后一个夏日，李寄旭知道了姜贤求这个人的存在。

这所高中的人数之少还是超出了李寄旭的想象。三个年级加起来总共也就两百人出头，班级甚至年级的概念早就消失在历史中了。那些不认识的高年级或是低年级学生，也基本都会变成熟悉的面容。  
人很少就证明了社团的数量和社团中的人数都会少，基本每个社团只有两三个人常驻。这同样证明了自己的竞争对手也会少，李寄旭松了一口气。  
第二周是各种社团的招新时间。周一下午，李寄旭背着贝斯包，在放学后顺着指示牌找到了音乐教室。  
他的第一个没想到是，没想到自己一下子就见到了那位学长。  
第二个没想到则是，没想到在这个时候，这位学长在看书。  
姜贤求完全没注意到有人进了教室，一直到李寄旭在他面前静静等了一分多钟才发现前面站了个人，但也没有露出受惊的神色，只是抬起头来。  
“学长在看书吗？”  
姜贤求点了点头，“嗯，在看书呢。”  
音乐教室还没来别人，李寄旭开始怀疑是不是自己心底里过分积极了。  
“大家应该马上就过来了，你要不然先弹吧。是吉他手吗？”姜贤求放下书，同时看到李寄旭也放下那个和自己的长得很像的琴包。  
“不，是弹贝斯的。”  
看李寄旭弹得很熟练，和声走向也很好猜，姜贤求也悄悄拿起自己的吉他加入其中。停止弹奏的时候，两个人看着对方和他们手中的乐器都愣了一下。  
“…学长，我们刚才，是合奏了吗？”  
“…成功了。”  
姜贤求这才发现李寄旭弹的是五弦贝斯，和自己的吉他长得有点像。  
“总觉得这个旋律有点熟悉，也许是我的错觉吧。”姜贤求对着门口招招手，示意门口的同学们进屋。  
“小的时候从妈妈那里听来的旋律，觉得很好听就记下来了。”  
压根没这回事。  
这就是李寄旭自己写的歌的bass line，因为没有插电，比在电脑里积灰的版本多了一点清新感，加上姜贤求现编的吉他，听起来完全变成了另外一首歌。  
“学长，我们再弹一次吧！我想录下来。”  
“啊，可我已经忘了…没关系，那就重弹一个。”  
甚至还不知道对方的名字，李寄旭就在内心里确认了一件事。  
这个学长，应该可以信任。

·

真的只是朋友吗。

还有三个小时天亮。终于做完了新曲的李寄旭困的不行只想直接睡觉，去关电脑的手却被姜贤求一把拦住，只得坚持着把文件导出再把邮件发完。  
“导出就该是明天的事啊…”  
“我可不想一大早接理事的电话，”姜贤求眼睛也快睁不开了。

姜贤求之前一度想在自己的专长上写上“接电话”。  
倒也不是因为给姜贤求打电话的人太多，只是因为他上学的时候有一个奇妙的习惯。寒暑假刚开始的那一周，姜贤求会关掉手机、切断网络，自己在家里看看书、练练琴、写写歌，从世界上消失七天。  
他只给了李寄旭自己家的座机号码，说是万一有急事就给他打。  
当然，这样的结果就是，姜贤求在失联第七天的早上八点接到一个电话。  
“贤求哥，出来玩吧。”  
姜贤求有那么一瞬间想立刻把电话挂掉。

“所以，”姜贤求看到不知道是因为冷还是因为激动一蹦一跳的李寄旭，把兜里的两个暖宝宝塞给他一个，“不是让你有急事再打么？”  
“把哥叫出来是我现在的一等急事。”  
再怎么与世隔绝，姜贤求也知道昨晚下雪了。踩在还没化完的雪上，脚底发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
李寄旭热衷于踩在还没人踏过的雪上面，好像这样就能得到人生最高等级的成就感。  
“我本来是想老老实实等到明天的，但是今早一看，下雪了。”  
果然是想叫他出来看雪。姜贤求看着自己的呼吸凝结成小水珠。  
“到明天也不会化掉啊，这雪蛮大的。”  
“可是，其实，从昨天就开始期待了，因为明天就能找你。“李寄旭双手死死攥着暖宝宝，”今天看到下雪就更激动了，然后就…”  
打那之后，姜贤求默不作声地把自己的消失时间缩短了两天。当然，第一天是为了倒时差。

“我们现在可没有这样的时间了。”  
虽然困，姜贤求没有躺下睡，坐在床边盯着窗外的霓虹灯看。  
“能忙起来可是很幸福的。”  
李寄旭从后面抱过来，蹭姜贤求的脸颊。  
“真的好幸运啊，高中那会儿社团里可不止我们三个人。”姜贤求好像又要掉进回忆中，“你、我、厦璘，当然还有后来的东明和勇训哥，真的很棒。…在这个地方，做乐队的也不少吧。”  
他已经困到无法控制自己讲出来的内容，但还是继续说着。  
“那么那么多的人里，偏偏是和你们，就这样组成一支乐队，做着我们都喜欢的事情，你们对我而言就是特殊的。寄旭啊，你对我而言也是特殊的…”  
姜贤求睡着了。  
李寄旭想趁机说点什么，但是又不敢，只是轻轻给他盖上被子。

真的只是朋友吗。  
这个问题对李寄旭而言已经不重要了。

·

难得可以去日本的沿海城市公演，大家一致同意在公演完的那个晚上去海边转转。人生地不熟的，他们还是搭上了一辆双层巴士，然后五个人全都蹭蹭蹭跑上了露天二层。  
姜贤求本以为孙东明和陈勇训会激动地喊来喊去或者快乐唱歌，结果所有人都在安安静静看夜景。  
在这样的氛围里姜贤求确实很难开口讲话。  
于是他拿出手机敲打着文字。没过一会儿，旁边的李寄旭的手机屏幕就亮了起来。  
「最近在想，如果哪天我消失了怎么办。」  
李寄旭侧过头看他：“ONEWE……？”  
“不，物理意义上的。”  
李寄旭抬头望着从两边不断掠过的建筑和一望无际的天空，仿佛看到了银河。

“那你带我一起吧，”  
他拉住姜贤求的手。  
“我也想到宇宙去看看。”  



End file.
